Puckleberry, Finchel, or
by BellaSnowTea2517
Summary: It's right during the regionals episode. Lauren doesn't exist (sorry puck and lauren lovers!) and Puck can't get over Rachel and Rachel can't get over Puck. When Finn hears Get it Right, he thinks its for him! But when RYDER (Ryder never liked Marley in this story) trys to talk to 'Rachie' he finds Puck asking Rachel to marry him! SOME FACEBOOK PARTS AND WILL HAVE IF I DIE YOUNG!


**CHAPTER ONE:**  
It was an awesome AND peculiar day when Noah Puckerman (preferably Puck) sat next to Rachel Barbara Berry (Preferably Rach by friends or Diva by Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones) in glee club.  
Rachel was in the way back, staring at her ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson and Finn's girlfriend Quinn Fabray who were in the front, holding hands and whispering to each other.  
Rachel had chosen to dress VERY differently today. No blouses, short skirts, knee high socks, or penny lofers!  
Instead, a black top with some openings on the sleeves part and tight, navy blue jeans covered her long, perfect legs. Her shoes were black and golden boots, admired strongly by Kurt, who was a pure fashion diva and also by Kurt's boyfriend (Yes Kurt's Gay!) Blaine Anderson who was watching the couple from afar.  
Rachel had hoped it would catch the quarterback's attention but instead, it caught the attention of one Noah Puck Puckerman.  
"What do you want Noah?" Rachel asked and Puck simply smirked at his ex-girlfriend. Rachel refused to call Puck anything besides Noah (his real name) or Puckerman which she called the 17 year old boy only when she was mad or teasing him.  
"Nothing my fine, hot jewish princess! Just didn't want to sit next to the Fuinn lovers over there!" Puck grinned and pointed to Finn and Quinn.  
"Same here! Nobody wants to here their lovey-dovey stuff in Glee Club! They shoud either talk lovingly on Quinn or Finn's bed or in the janitor's closet where I hear their makeout moans!" Rachel whispered/explained and Puck stared at her, simply nodding.  
"Rach, we did do the same thing when we dated last year!" Puck told her, thinking of all the fun time they had. Laughing and jokig around in her room about her Broadway collection, skipping glee club or class to kiss in the supply closet, and singing to Need You Know by Lady Antellbum.  
"We did Puckerman! Now that was some good kissing!" Rachel winked at Puck who took Rachel's face in his tan hands and his lips covered him romantically and hungrily.  
Finn looked away from the beautiful cheerleader in his arms and stared angrily and jealously at Puck kissing his ex-girlfriend. Quinn saw this and glared at Finn.  
The rest of New Directions (except Mr. Shuester who was busy with his wife Emma Pillsbury-Shuester) just had their mouths open wide or they were staring at how Rachel was liking it!  
Rachel Berry had her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately and was grinning when Puck wrapped his arms around her small, delicate waist.  
Puck laughed when Rachel pouted as they let go for breathing. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Puck asked hopeful.  
Rachel nodded and was about to kiss im again in response but was let go by Santana Lopez who was hugging the life out of the midget Broadway singer.  
"Puckleberry 2.0 is on and Finchel has deceased! I'm so happy for you Rachie!" Santana twirled around her #1 best friend besides Brittany Pierce was cuddling with her boyfriend, Sam Evans. Puck laughed along with the other gleeks.  
"Santana…Can't…Breath!" Rachel puffed out little words and closed her eyes which made Santana drop the singer into Puck's arms.  
"Don't make her take me away again Puck!" Rachel shaked in her boyfriends arms. Puck laughed and kissed his girlfriend.  
"Don't worry Babe! You're all mine now! Not Finn's, Jesse's or Santana's! MINE!" Puck glared at Finn then turned to me and gave me along kiss on the lips. Finn frowned at this and went back to Quinn who was now laughing and talking with Finn again as if nothing happened.  
"Ok people! We are doing duets again and we'll draw the names from my magic hat!" Mr. Shue interupppted the lovers in the room. Rachel grinned and got up, walking towards the hat. Rachel frowned when she pulled out a piece of paper.  
"Finn!" Rachel growled and Puck pouted. Finn and Rachel glared and sat by each other, not meeting each others eyes.  
"Santana!" Quinn spat out, saying her ex-best friend's name with venom in it. Santana rolled her eyes, mad that she and her girlfriend Brittany were not paired together.  
"Kurt!" Mercedes grinned and the BF's bumped fists and flipped their hair.


End file.
